


【授权翻译】Stealing That Extra Bow

by muronggousheng



Series: Show Business 'verse 授权翻译 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronggousheng/pseuds/muronggousheng
Summary: 梅林回家晚了，发现一个小惊喜。





	【授权翻译】Stealing That Extra Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing That Extra Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311727) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



梅林讨厌在没有亚瑟的情况下去漫展，一点意思也没有，真的，在桌子后面坐着，看着人们问他一些问题，而他根本就不知道怎么回答才能不让人们去写一些关于他的令他害怕的故事，但是至少当亚瑟在的时候，梅林能躲过所有比较难的问题然后就坐在那神游。反正他们又不像马特·史密斯*1或者本尼迪克特·康伯巴奇*2或者任何一个在那里的能在电视上露脸的人那么有名，人们很少能认出他俩。所以当一场时间排得让人生气的《无事生非》*3的演出把亚瑟困在了伦敦，而梅林只能独自前往漫展的时候，他在漫展结束的下一秒就立刻搭火车回到了家，没有像往常一样在那过夜等到周日早上再走。

亚瑟不知道他要回来，反正亚瑟老忘了给手机充电，演戏的时候也不带着手机。于是当梅林回来的时候公寓是黑着的，梅林半梦半醒间左脚绊右脚一路把自己绊进了公寓，准备爬上床去睡觉。他尽可能的保持安静，尽管亚瑟睡得像个石头（一个打鼾的石头，虽然他自己从不承认），然后刷牙，把睡衣从箱子里拿出来换上，这才走进卧室。

他注意到的第一件事情是亚瑟睡在了梅林这边。好吧，亚瑟是四肢展开睡的，梅林一直怀疑要不是他在床上，亚瑟都能睡成个海星（他们俩分享一张床不是很愉快，有时候梅林觉得他们抱着睡就是因为亚瑟能占床上更大的地方），但是这种伸展很明显能看出来，在亚瑟翻身之前，他是在梅林那侧入睡的。

他注意到的第二件事是亚瑟撒谎了。亚瑟告诉过他，他经常裸睡，但是他现在穿着一件巨丑的橄榄球T恤。

第三件事是亚瑟弓着身子，他的怀里抱着什么东西。

一瞬间，梅林还以为亚瑟抱回了一只小猫，他们同居以后一直想要一只小猫，可能亚瑟穿着衣服睡觉就是为了防止被猫抓伤。当他的双眼适应了黑暗之后，他发觉那个东西比小猫大，而且没有活动的迹象，还反着银色的光。他蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，蹲下身子凑过去看得更仔细，辨认着那东西的形状。

梅林花了几秒钟才辨认出那个东西，他不得不眨了好几次眼睛确定他没有产生幻觉，因为亚瑟打着呼噜睡着觉， ** **胸前还搂着一个毛绒绒的凯斯崔尔**** 。那个东西绝对是凯斯崔尔，不是任何一个其他的蓝色的龙。梅林拿着凯斯崔尔官方的产品跟太多咕叽咕叽笑着的女生合过影，不可能认不出来，而且还有那双招风耳和银色的半睁半闭的眼睛——莫甘娜叫它“bedroom eyes”，她觉得那个特恐怖。

呃，亚瑟会收集周边，虽然原因大部分是为了让梅林心烦。有手办、图书、贴纸还有非官方的美术设定集——美编部在《基哈拉的冒险之旅》圣诞聚会上公布的。梅林至今还留着那条红色毛绒龙，在他们见面之前亚瑟给他的那条，就在他的衣柜最上面，每次他离开卧室都无意识地拍拍它的脑袋。但是梅林可以肯定的是在他们的公寓里肯定没有一条毛绒凯斯崔尔。而且看上去也不是新的，因为它的尾巴都皱了，像是亚瑟抱着它睡了很多次。这就意味着，当他们分开的时候，当梅林回家看妈妈或者因为别的事情离开的时候，当亚瑟去参演另外一个莎士比亚的剧或者去乌瑟的乡村小别墅遭一个礼拜罪的时候，亚瑟很可能每天抱着一个梅林扮演的角色的毛绒玩具睡觉。

梅林内心的一部分认为他得悄悄走出卧室，然后制造出点噪音再进来，这样亚瑟就有时间把他的凯斯崔尔玩具收起来，梅林就装作没看见。

然而，这个计划没那么好，而且梅林实在太好奇了，所以他直接狂摇亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟嘟囔着一些不连贯的什么东西，在梦中皱起眉头，他的手抱那个玩具抱得更紧了。梅林不得不咬他的嘴唇，这样亚瑟也没醒，然后他决定放弃，爬上床，把亚瑟的腿铲到一边去。

这使得亚瑟咕哝着有了点意识，他自动自觉地滚到一边给梅林腾位置，然后他顿住了。因为很明显梅林不应该在这，还有个毛绒玩具被挤在他俩中间。他挣扎着睁开眼睛看见梅林冲着他呲牙笑。

“你占了我的位置。”梅林低声说。

“你回来了。我不是应该明天去站台接你的时候才能看见你吗？”

“没有你的漫展糟透了，所以结束我就回来了。”他飞快地亲了一下亚瑟。“你个骗子，你睡觉才不脱衣服。”

空气忽然安静。

“我冷。”

“还空虚寂寞是吗？”梅林温柔地戳了戳凯斯崔尔玩具，即使亚瑟很清楚梅林是什么意思，他还是这么干了。梅林实在是忍不住。所有人抓住一切机会嘲笑梅林，他很少有机会能嘲笑回来（他总不能嘲笑莫甘娜，莫甘娜会把他切片的。也不能嘲笑格温，因为莫甘娜会把他切片。说实在的，亚瑟是他唯一的选择。）

亚瑟把玩具从他们两个之间抽出来仍下床，然后用他自己把梅林包在怀里，脸蹭着梅林的肩膀。

“我想你，”他喃喃着。

梅林希望现在更亮一点就好了，亚瑟肯定脸红了。

“嗯，我也想你。”梅林不想破坏他难得的“幸运”，他依偎着亚瑟，在风尘仆仆的旅行后，睡着了。

 

早上的时候梅林醒过来，发现亚瑟没穿衣服在公寓里走来走去，看上去比平时更加混蛋一点。昨天晚上他睡觉穿的衬衫不见了，凯斯崔尔玩具也不见了，连个影子都没有。梅林越过早餐冲着亚瑟笑了，然后把人拽回了卧室里面去。

 

 

*1 马特·史密斯：我只看过他的《王冠》和《神秘博士》，根据本文写作时间来看，作者应该是指他演在第十一任神秘博士名声大噪那段时候，作者真的很喜欢《神秘博士》啊哈哈哈哈，私心推荐一下《神秘博士》，挺好看的，儿童剧（？），新版前几季那么丑的女主和这么垃圾的特效都能让我哭出来（颜值不高的女主和垃圾特效……听起来有点耳熟），剧情很好，乌瑟爹盖爹滚娘科总都客串过（滚娘和盖爹客串那两集我还挺喜欢的，都是莫法特编剧）。

*2 之前有个笑话，说应该把卷福的名字纳入酒驾安全监测体系，所有英国司机连说十次卷福的名字无误才能证明没有酒驾哈哈哈哈哈，网上还有卷福说带自己名字的绕口令练嘴皮子的视频。

*3 《无事生非 Much Ado About Nothing》莎翁喜剧


End file.
